


Now I Know How it Feels to Be With Toddlers in a Supermarket

by Scattered_Irises



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Barians go shopping, Fruits are good for you, Gen, Humor, Shoplifting Attempt, Vector eats raw meat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-02 19:39:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21166820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scattered_Irises/pseuds/Scattered_Irises
Summary: Ryoga and Rio (Nasch and Merag) decide to take the Barians on their first shopping trip in the human world. The Barians haven’t been human in centuries and it’s fascinating, being able to see the wonders of the modern world. If only they didn’t stop and stare at every single thing that came their way, things would be great. Really. Join Rio as she tries to keep her sanity in a trip that was supposed to be nice and easy!





	Now I Know How it Feels to Be With Toddlers in a Supermarket

**Author's Note:**

> This story is taken from my Vault™️ and I hope that it will suffice for now. This was originally done as a storyswap for my good friend Aerial Artistic.

"Okay, so here is a grocery store. We buy our—"

"We don’t grow our food anymore?" asks Durbe from the back of the crowd.

"What are we, 12th century peasants?" snorts Vector. 

Rio glares at the barians. She hated it whenever she was interrupted. 

"As I was saying..."

"So it’s like a market? But inside?" pipes up Alit. 

“Yes..," growls Rio. "Now can you please—"

"Isn’t that unsanitary?" adds Gilag with Alit vigorously nodding. "The livestock and all that."

Rio gives him a glare that could freeze a fire. 

"The livestock are _dead_," hisses Rio. 

_And you’ll soon be just like them if you don’t shut up,_ were the unspoken words underneath that sentence. Taking the Barians to their first grocery trip was proving more difficult than expected. As they enter through the automatic sliding doors, Mizael, Gilag, Durbe, Alit and Vector all take in collective gasps. It was so....so **_big_**. Fruits glistened invitingly, big signs announcing bargain deals hung from the ceiling and other bright knickknacks lined the shelves. Rio and Ryoga continued on while the rest of the Barians immediately split off, ogling this and that. 

"I haven’t seen this many apples and varieties since...since...since never!!" breathes Mizael as he looks at a bright red apple in awe. "How does one eat them all...?"

Gilag picks up a banana and scrutinizes it closely.

"It’s so fresh...but it must have come from another country. How can this be...?!" he asks, mystified.

It takes all of Rio and Ryoga’s self control not to roll their eyes. Is this how it felt to bring children to the store? Now they were beginning to understand the defeated mothers they saw in stores, leaving their children to run around as they pleased. 

"Hey...can we come back...?" asks Ryoga tiredly. 

Rio looks back at him. 

"You think that’s going to convince them?"

She takes in a deep breath and then lets out a loud whistle. Immediately, all the Barians put down the produce and turn to her. Rio has attracted rude stares, but she’s beyond caring. 

"Get in line, _now_. And don’t get distracted. We’re going to purchase milk, eggs, lettuce, fish, chocolate, toilet paper, kitchen towelsand peppers."

A groan escapes from Ryoga and she glares at him.

"First, we’re going to get milk. That’s in the dairy section."

Rio leads the curious group of Barians throughout the aisles like a general leading a parade. If anyone became distracted by a bright piñata or a weird fruit, she would immediately get them back in line. Oohs and ahhs filled the barians when they came to the dairy section. And then, Vector snorts.

"Why are there so many kinds of milk? Milk’s milk."

That set off a murmur or agreement amongst the barians.

"And why’re the eggs here??" asks Alit. 

"That’s been a question that’s been bothering me all my life," says Ryoga. "And no one knows the answer."

Rio quickly picks up the required items and hurries on. Durbe taps her on the shoulder and shows her a carton of soy milk. 

"They have milk. From beans," he says in awe. 

"Yes, they do. Now put that back. It wasn’t part of the list," says Rio slowly. 

"And there’s no way we would be able to afford that hipster gimmick anyways," she mutters under her breath. 

Slowly, Durbe puts back the soy milk. His eyes then focus on the coconut milk and vanilla milk. 

"Could we—"

"We’re going to get fish now," growls Rio as she takes a nearby basket. 

Everyone reluctantly comes back single file. 

"Is there something in your pocket?" calls Rio.

Ryoga and Vector stiffen.

"No!" they both say at the same time. 

Rio narrows her eyes. 

"Empty your pockets. _Now_," orders Rio.

With matching glares, Ryoga reveals nothing. Vector on the other hand reveals a packet of jellybeans. 

"Put the jellybeans back, Vector. And Ryoga, don’t put things in your boxers," snaps Rio.

Her brother groans and fishes a Slim Jim out of his pants to disgusted passerby stares. When they finally make it into the produce section, Alit and Gilag rush to admire the cuts of meat.

"They’re so red!" marvels Alit. 

"They look so clean!" gasps Gilag. 

"This marbled steak looks absolutely delicious too!" points out Alit to a cut of meat that was extremely expensive. 

Alit and Gilag’s eyes shimmer as their eyes are focused on the cut of pristine steak. Rio pulls them away after throwing a salmon into the cart. Gilag looks down at the fish and squints.

"It’s looking at me," he mumbles. 

"It’s dead," says Rio as she moves towards the vegetables. 

As she carefully picks through the vegetables, she hears Durbe’s gasp. 

"Dragon fruit!" he exclaims, holding one of the spiked fruits in his hands. "I loved feasting on these! They grew very plentifully where I served my duties."

Looking at Durbe’s tender expression at the fruit, Rio could not help but relent and add a few to the cart. Mizael then followed with pomegranates. 

"I did not know pomegranates offered so much nutrition. I merely thought they were delicious treats," chuckles Mizael. "May we...?"

Rio sighs and takes the fruit from him. 

"Anything else?" she asks. 

Maybe, this wasn’t too bad. 

"I like apricots and peaches," pipes up Alit. 

Gilag nods in agreement. Rio smiles and picks a few. At least the Barians liked eating their fruits. Before she could grab a particularly pink peach, a scream fills the air. Turning around, Rio’s smile freezes on her face.

In the distance, Vector was eating the slab of marbled steak raw, blood trickling down his chin to a crowd of horrified shoppers. Ah. Well, there were other worse things than eating raw meat in the middle of the supermarket to a horrified crowd. Or so she told herself. 


End file.
